Getting an education
by Melancholy's Sunshine
Summary: In which Rin travels to America, to a school that actually wants him.


His dad was going to kill him. He didn't know how, but he was sure he would.

But it was a bit late for Rin to go back. He had already enrolled and well... Getting back to Japan would be a lot harder than getting to a school he was accepted into.

It sure was a lot hotter than home anyway. And drier.

He had heard that that was what it was like in Nevada but he didn't really expect what he felt. He felt... Comfortable. More so than he ever really did in Japan. Despite everything, feeling even worlds apart, he felt something stir inside him.

His lips curled into a grin and he swore, if only for a moment, the sun gave its own wild grin back. With wild energy, he ran to the center of the city where the school was located. His blood echoed in his ears as he felt his adrenaline pumping.

For once, he was excited for his first day of school. It may not have been Japanese, but despite what teachers said, he knew his English wasn't that bad. In fact, it seemed to be the one class he seemed to excel in other than home ec.

Perhaps it was due to not going with Yukio. He may have loved his brother dearly, but they were as different as night and day. Yukio was practically a little Saint, raised in a chapel never to hurt anyone. Most called Rin a demon, with his violent nature to protect his brother. Not that many people believed him. Called him a monster.

All it took was a few rumors and stories of his temper to make people believe anything against him.

But, new country. New school. And no twin.

He had a clean slate.

It was only when he stepped foot on the grounds did he feel anything but positive.

Everyone looked so... Odd. Many looked like delinquents with their wild hair, some even out of uniform.

Was this why he was accepted? He could almost taste the bitterness of his own thoughts when some one tapped him on his shoulder. He turned to see a girl who projected a serious and studiousness he had seen from his brother, along with a white haired laid back guy in what appeared to be some sort of running suit.

"Rin Okumura?" The girl asked. Rin nodded his head and the white haired kid gave a small grin revealing some rather sharp teeth.

"Cool," the guy said, "Kid told us we were supposed to show you where your class is."

"Kid?" Rin couldn't help but ask. Was kid like, a student council member or something?

"You'll meet him soon enough. Name's Soul," the guy introduced pointing to himself.

"And I'm Maka Albarn," the girl also introduced, "Please follow us."

Rin followed obediently not knowing his way around.

"So," Soul began as they walked, "weapon or meister?"

"Excuse me?"

"Are you a weapon? Or are you a meister?" Soul asked again. Rin raised a brow curiously.

"I, have no idea what you're talking about."

"Are you here as a potential fighter and user of weapons or do you have the ability to become a weapon?" Maka tried to clarify. Rin just stared blankly at her.

"Is this some kind of joke?"

Maka and Soul looked at one another.

"So probably a weapon."

"Hey! What are you two going on about?"

"You'll find out," Soul commented with a fanged grin. Maka make used a book to hit Soul in the head with a sickening crack. Rin winced as Soul rubbed his head.

"What the hell Maka!"

"We should explain. You _know_ most people who come here at least know what this school is for."

"What?" Rin said dumbly. Maka looked slightly embarrassed.

"This isn't just a normal school Rin. We are trained to help the world-"

"Help humanity," Soul butted in with a sly grin.

"-through a rather non traditional method. We fight threats to the world. Physically."

"Again. What?"

"Ugh. Soul," she moaned holding out her hand. Soul's grin widened and he placed his hand in hers. Rin jumped as he watched the white haired boy morph into a long handled scythe with a bright red blade. His eyes were wide in awe and shock.

"Like I said, some in the school are meisters and there are weapons."

"And you think... You think I'm like you?"

"Or Soul," Maka shrugged, "Considering you didn't know, I'd guess you're a weapon."

"But I can't turn into a scythe!" Rin blurted out. Maka gave a sympathetic look while he heard laughter come from the scythe.

"You could be any kind of weapon," Soul's voice spoke with laughter in his inflection.

"I don't think I can turn into a weapon," Rin restated with a slight uncomfortable squeak in his voice.

"Well we'll find out soon enough. Once Doctor Stien sees you, he'll let us know."

"Docotr Stien?" Rin asked as the scythe shifted back into the track suit wearing white haired boy.

"Oh you'll like him I'm sure," Soul snorted. Rin only looked baffled as they led him to who knew where.

Through many halls and corridors, they eventually entered one of the rooms. Rin froze as the room wasn't so much a room as it was a different plane of existence. Soul had to go behind Rin and push him in. He stumbled slightly and entered the... _Space._

The only thing more off putting about the space was the high level of symmetry.

"Soul. Maka. I see you've brought Rin Okumura," a new voice entered. Rin stared at the new person in the room. His hair stark black with... Three white stripes?

"Just what the hell is going on?" Rin blurted out. He could hear Soul chuckle and a loud thunk, most likely Maka hitting Soul because his laughter promptly stopped. The person in front of him took calculated and even steps as he approached Rin.

"My name is Kid. Death the Kid."

"Wha-?"

"Just listen."

It took a while. Rin was horribly confused for the better part of an hour before being told exactly why he had been accepted into the school. He was a weapon. And apparently, a strong one at that.

He knew he was strong, and from Kid's explanation, weapons did on occasion develop certain traits to coincide with their weapon form. Like Soul's sharp fangs. Did that mean he believed Kid? Kind of.

It was hard to deny when he had inhuman strength from a young age. He had broken his father's ribs before in a childish tantrum.

"So... I'm a weapon?"

"Doctor Stien should be able to confirm that statement. Or tell us if you're a meister."

"Who?"

He could hear snickering and a sickening crack followed by a painful groan. Rin assumed Soul had just gotten hit by Maka again. Kid just ignored them and kept his attention on Rin.

"A teacher. But I am sure I can figure it out as well." Kid approached and grabbed Rin's shoulders. Rin felt a tingling sensation travel sharply up his spine. His skin felt prickly and his heart pounded furiously.

Then, his body changed. Skin and bone disappeared and a lone metal blade was left. Rin gazed around, unsure of the world around him. He did know however, that nothing would ever be the same again.

 **So... I have seen a few takes on Soul Eater Blue Exorcist cross overs, and I've yet to see one where Rin isn't demonic and heads to the DWMA. Maybe I've just missed it. But like so many other ideas, this one is up for adoption.**

 **And for a slightly crackier note, could anyone imagine Rin being able to wield Excalibur?**


End file.
